


more than abilities

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Spoilers for S1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco reassure each other.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/> Barry Allen +/ Any, “It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than abilities

"What do you think would have happened? If you couldn't, you know, see alternate realities?" Barry asked. They were lying on Cisco's bed, facing each other, days after it all happened. 

Cisco hesitated, looking at Barry carefully. "You were scared. That I would choose Wells over you."

"It's not -- I mean, a little. It would be understandable that you might not believe me, if it hadn't been for..."

"For my super freaky explosion-induced abilities? That I am still very bitter about getting instead of something awesome like superspeed or controlling the weather?"

"Yeah," Barry said with a small smile. 

Cisco looked down. "Wells did a lot for me. Eobard, I mean. Which is still ... weird. But, he was just helping himself. I like to think that I would figure that out with or without powers."

"You did figure it out. In that other timeline."

Cisco smiled, held Barry's hand. "One more reason why it would be the worst decision ever to choose anyone over you. I was about to expose Eobard and he put a fist through my chest. I exposed your identity to Snart and you apologized to me." 

"You should never have been in that position," Barry said.

"And I wish you never had to be in the position of worrying if I would have your back. But I understand why you were scared."

"I don't think I could have survived if you and Caitlin weren't with me. And I don't just mean literal survival, you know?" He spoke softly, grimacing. 

"...I think learning about Eobard almost broke us both," Cisco said, moving a comforting hand to Barry's waist. "But it didn't."

Barry leaned in, kissed him softly, then leaned against Cisco's shoulder.

"Guess we don't break that easy."

"Guess not."


End file.
